creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Creepy Geeky
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The TY Conspiricy page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Banningk1979 (talk) 00:18, June 19, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:20, June 19, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:38, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :"They Always Watch" was a re-upload of of "The TY Conspiricy" (sic) which is against Site Rules. Please read those are failure to abide by them will result in you being banned. :The TY Conspiricy was deleted because it wasn't up to quality standards due to numerous issues. Dialogue needs to be spaced out so two speakers are never talking on the same paragraph. :Wording: "infected (infested) with maggots or something", "“My dad want’s (wants) me home for dinner." You shift from past tense to present tense multiple times throughout the story. "At first, I want to keep the cat, but I throw it back into the dumpster." (Present) " There was a stuffed animal in the dumpster, outside the abandoned TY Stuffed Animal company. " (Past) :Punctuation issues: " pause” Infected!!!!”", "Catie said .” I….. don't know.", etc. :Story issues: The plot is generic and you shift perspectives with no explanation or indication. There is very little story here and it needs more description, explanation (You avoid key plot points that would build atmosphere. "You would probably scream, hearing all the ways they get rid of the body."), and build-up. "Now, I see a more confused look on her face, as she sees two men, in black suits, walking up to her. They have the TY logo on their collars. One, a brown-haired man, holds a shotgun. He has it loaded. Misty screams, a gunshot is heard. It is now over." Overall the story is rushed and needs a lot of work to build up tension and creepiness. It is not up to quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:03, June 19, 2015 (UTC) ::You are right, nobody is perfect, but this site focuses on having quality stories from people who are willing to sit down and make their stories as good as possible. There's nothing overdramatic about telling you a story needs to be drastically re-written when there are multiple issues, some of which will require you to re-write large portions of it. ::If you're looking for a site that doesn't care if your story has numerous spelling, punctuation, wording, and story issues, then this might not be the site for you. We want quality here. I hate to be harsh, but all of those errors could have been simply caught and feedback given if you chose to use the writer's workshop before posting (and re-posting) to the main site. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:21, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, it matters. All those low quality stories you see floating around here were from when our standards were more lax. We're trying to prevent that by cutting off low quality stories as they're posted. Put time into your story or it will be deleted, simple as that. The writer's workshop link is on the front page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:39, June 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::Take it to the writer's workshop and re-work it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:52, June 19, 2015 (UTC)